


Halloween's treat

by HolieErde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: Una tempesta nella serata di Halloween sembra il peggiore scherzetto che Shiro riceverà quest'anno, almeno fino a che non arriva una sorpresa migliore: un lupo morente tra i cespugli dietro casa.





	Halloween's treat

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest "Howling in the dark" di Fanwriter.it .  
> Prompt: A trova un lupo ferito nella foresta e inizia a prendersene cura. Una mattina si sveglia e al posto del lupo c’è B.
> 
> La storia verrà modificata in seguito perché non ne sono soddisfatta. Verranno cambiate molte cose che sono state scritte in fretta e senza avere troppo tempo per rifletterci. Scusate.

Il 31 ottobre di quell’anno era stata una giornata brutta e piovosa. Durante la mattinata era caduta così tanta acqua da far straripare i canali e allagare le case più basse, ma la notte era successo anche di peggio. Colpite da una forte tempesta, la cittadina di Moonlight Falls e la sua omonima riserva erano state vessate dal vento e dalla grandine, riportando danni ingenti a case e vegetazione.

Shiro, che non aveva mai visto nulla di così terribile in dieci anni, pensava che fosse solo per fortuna sfacciata che la sua casetta nella riserva non fosse stata distrutta dalla forza della natura. Eppure non era questo ciò che lo aveva preoccupato di più quella notte.

Al calar della sera, mentre si coricava intiepidito dall’ultimo calore dei tizzoni nel camino, aveva udito distintamente degli ululati in lontananza. Dapprima non se ne era preoccupato, conscio che la riserva fosse abitata da alcuni lupi, ma quando, nel cuore della notte, gli ululati si erano trasformati in ringhi e altri rumori troppo vicini, Shiro si era spaventato, temendo che gli animali potessero entrare in casa.

L’uomo non aveva dormito quindi quasi per nulla e la mattina seguente aveva sbirciato attentamente dalle finestre prima di decidere che fosse sicuro uscire fuori. A parte alcuni vasi di piante rovesciati dal vento, sembrava che tutto fosse in ordine. Svoltato l’angolo dell’abitazione, però, Shiro trovò la sua aiuola di ciclamini completamente divelta. I fiori giacevano sparpagliati al suolo assieme al terriccio, come se qualcosa vi avesse corso sopra con prepotenza. Avvicinandosi per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di salvabile, notò delle orme di lupo impresse sul suolo. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena al pensiero di quanto il pericolo fosse stato vicino, mentre notava che le impronte proseguivano oltre, allontanandosi dalla sua proprietà. Armatosi di una paletta da giardinaggio, Shiro seguì le tracce con un certo timore.

Uscito dal suo confine e attraversato un bel pezzo di boscaglia incolta, stava per tornare indietro quando notò tra i cespugli il corpo accasciato di un animale. Proprio in mezzo ai rovi di un vischio c’era un lupo apparentemente esanime. Shiro si avvicinò lentamente e solo quando gli fu di fianco riuscì a constatare che questo respirasse ancora. Non ci volle molto per capire che il lupo doveva essere svenuto a causa della ferita che riportava su uno degli arti posteriori. Lo squarcio partiva dalla coscia e arrivava fino quasi alla zampa, lasciando il pelo e il terreno sporchi di sangue rappreso. Sicuramente doveva essere stato attaccato durante la notte precedente da un altro lupo, magari non uno del suo branco.

Intenerito dallo stato della bestia, Shiro raccolse l’animale da terra e lo trasportò verso casa. Il corpo del lupo era congelato tra le sue braccia e il manto castano risultava sporco sia alla vista che al tatto.

Il ferito, delle dimensioni di un grosso cane, fu portato in casa e deposto sul divano, in mezzo a un cumulo di coperte e davanti al caminetto. Shiro, da buona guardia forestale qual era, lo medicò e lo ripulì, assicurandosi che l’animale si trovasse in una posizione confortevole e soprattutto che stesse al caldo. Gli somministrò inoltre una dose di sonnifero, così da renderlo innocuo per la nottata. Con un po’ di fortuna il lupo si sarebbe ripreso e dopo una breve convalescenza sarebbe potuto tornare libero nella riserva.

Quella notte, mentre tornava a dormire, Shiro sentì nuovamente degli ululati lontani. I richiami sembravano disperati e gli fu facile immaginare che i lupi stessero commemorando i loro morti e richiamando i loro dispersi. Tendendo l’orecchio verso il salottino, doveva aveva lasciato il lupo a dormire, non avvertì alcun rumore, segno che l’animale non si era ancora svegliato e che quindi non avesse sentito i rumori provenienti da fuori. Chiuse perciò la porta della sua stanza e si mise sotto le coperte, pensando che l’indomani mattina avrebbe dovuto ricostruire l’aiuola devastata.

 

Svegliatosi da un sonno pesante e senza sogni, Shiro si avvolse nella sua vestaglia un po’ logora, trascinandosi verso il cucinino della casa. Mentre si preparava del caffè, gli parve che tutto fosse tranquillo: qualche uccellino invernale cantava tra gli alberi, il sole brillava nel cielo e il leggero respiro addormentato del lupo proveniva regolare dal salotto. Versata la bevanda calda nella tazza, si avvicinò al divano per controllare le condizioni dell’animale. Aggirò lo schienale e, non appena si sporse per guardare, lanciò un urlo acuto, facendosi sfuggire la tazza dalle mani. Il ragazzo che fino a poco prima stava dormendo beato sul divano si svegliò a causa dei rumori e, vedendo Shiro, urlò a sua volta, spaventato. Nel tentativo di darsi alla fuga si alzò di scatto, finendo per rotolare in terra a causa delle ferite, battendo la fronte contro il pavimento e restando lì disteso come morto.

Shiro, non più tanto spaventato quanto confuso, scavalcò i resti della mug e del caffè per avvicinarsi all’altro. «Tutto bene?»

Il ragazzo rantolò un pochino prima di rialzarsi, mettendosi seduto. Una specie di guaito dolorante gli uscì dalle labbra quando andò a piegare la gamba lesa. «Potrei stare meglio, ma non è questa la cosa più importante ora. Chi sei tu? Dove mi trovo?» disse sulla difensiva.

Osservandolo meglio, Shiro notò che il giovane, dalla pelle ambrata e dagli occhi chiari, era ferito nello stesso punto esatto del lupo che aveva soccorso. Non che lui fosse un esperto di fenomeni paranormali, ma fare due più due era abbastanza facile in questo caso. «Forse dovresti prima dirmi tu chi sei, o COSA sei».

L’altro lo guardò negli occhi, sbuffando. «Lo farò solo se tu mi dirai dove mi hai trovato».

Shiro capì al volo che insistere perché quello si sbottonasse per primo non avrebbe portato a nulla, quindi cedette e gli concesse parte della storia. «Io ti ho trovato qui adesso, sul divano del mio salotto, precisamente quando ti ho svegliato urlando. Posso dirti che non sei esattamente la stessa cosa che ho portato in casa ieri mattina, perché sono piuttosto sicuro di aver dato ospitalità e cure a un lupo, non a un adolescente».

«Non sono un adolescente. Ho venti anni» rimbrottò quello «Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai già capito tutto? Che è inutile che inventi?»

«Sì, direi di sì» confermò l’uomo. «Forza, svuota il sacco».

Con un sospiro rassegnato, il ragazzo parlò. «Mi chiamo Lance e sono un lupo mannaro. Faccio parte di uno dei branchi che risiedono nella riserva di Moonlight Falls. Ieri i miei compagni hanno avuto uno scontro con un altro branco e io sono stato rincorso e accerchiato. Dalla ferocia con la quale mi hanno assaltato, penso volessero uccidermi. Immagino che se tu non mi avessi soccorso sarei già morto, quindi ti ringrazio. Ora che ho parlato, vuoi spiegarmi qualcosa anche tu?»

La realtà non era poi così lontana da ciò che Shiro aveva immaginato, quindi le rivelazioni di Lance non lo sconvolsero più di tanto. Tutta la storia inerente ai lupi mannari lo intrigava, tanto che avrebbe voluto saperne di più. «Ok Lance, allora, non c’è molto altro da dire per me… Il mio nome è Shiro e sono una guardia forestale, in questo momento ti trovi in casa mia, che è all’interno della riserva».

«Ah! Quindi questa è quella casetta di legno?! Non sapevo che fosse tua. Per noi lupi è un punto di riferimento».

«Mi fa…uhm…piacere? O forse no. Insomma, non è un gran che positivo che la propria casa sia un punto di riferimento per un branco di lupi no?» ribatté Shiro.

«Cosa stai insinuando??» si alterò Lance dal suo punto in terra «Noi non siamo bestie fameliche e senza cervello! Il nostro è un branco pacifico ed educato!! Semmai sono gli altri a essere pericolosi, soprattutto Lotor e i suoi scagnozzi!»

«Ehi, ehi, calmati! Non volevo offendere! Non conosco ancora le vostre dinamiche e se tu fossi stato un umano come me, non credi che avresti avuto la stessa reazione?» lo ammonì. «E poi avrò anche ragione a lamentarmi un po’! Durante il vostro scontro dell’altra sera mi avete rotto diversi vasi e divelto completamente un’aiuola di ciclamini. Sono state proprio le impronte che partivano da lì a condurmi da te, che te ne stavi morente sotto un cespuglio. Quindi dovresti solo ringraziarmi dell’aiuto!» Shiro non voleva essere severo, ma grazie a quelle scaramucce tra lupi aveva perso delle belle piante. Ovviamente salvare una vita “umana” era più importante che salvare un vegetale, ma gli dispiaceva comunque tanto per i suoi poveri fiori.

Lance sembrò accusare il colpo e chinò un po’ il capo «Non l’ho fatto apposta, mi dispiace. Ero davvero spaventato. Quelle due mi rincorrevano come delle pazze … hai visto come mi hanno conciato … »

«Va bene, va bene, ma almeno spiegami perché siete in lotta con quest’altro branco, se davvero siete pacifici. È per una questione di territorio?»

«Sì, ma non solo quello. Il problema principale è che il capobranco dei nostri “avversari”, Lotor, ha tentato di unificare i nostri due branchi diventando il compagno di Allura, che è la nostra leader. Peccato che il gentile signore stesse architettando il tutto solo per impadronirsi della nostra fetta di riserva. Sai che verso i confini del bosco c’è una fonte d’acqua pura, vero? Beh, per noi mannari quella polla è come una specie di totem e Lotor voleva solo monopolizzarla. Non gli importava né di Allura né di allargare il branco. Quindi, come puoi ben capire, lo scontro non era solo per difendere il territorio, ma anche per vendicarsi del torto subito» riassunse Lance.

«Ok, credo di aver afferrato più o meno tutto. C’è altro che dovrei sapere?» chiese Shiro curioso.

Lance parve pensarci un pochino su, prima di rispondere. «Non credo. Ma forse dovrei informarti del fatto che è probabile che verranno a cercarmi. Non so cosa ne sia stato degli altri, ma se qualcuno è sopravvissuto stai sicuro che si metteranno a caccia dei dispersi» mentre finiva di parlare, il suo stomaco si lamentò ad un ragguardevole volume «E ora, se non ti crea disturbo, potrei avere qualcosa da mangiare e da bere?»

«Oh, sì, scusa, hai ragione!» fece Shiro, imbarazzandosi per la scortesia. Quello che stava ospitando poteva pure essere un lupo mannaro, ma questo non lo esonerava certo dall’offrirgli un po’ di cibo. Allontanatosi verso il cucinino, tornò indietro con un piatto di brioche e una tazzona di caffè.

«Queste cose vanno bene? Le mangi?» domandò all’altro, che nel mentre si era trascinato di nuovo sul divano mettendo a riposo la gamba ferita.

«Sì, grazie, vanno benissimo. Mangerei anche la roccia in questo momento» rispose Lance afferrando ciò che gli era stato porto e iniziando a divorare il tutto con gusto.

Shiro lo osservò un po’ prima di decidere che forse era meglio portargli anche qualcos’altro così, mentre faceva velocemente lui stesso colazione e ripuliva il caffè e i cocci in terra, mise sul fuoco per il ragazzo delle uova e del bacon. Quando glieli portò Lance accolse il cibo quasi con lacrime agli occhi, facendo intenerire Shiro. Sembrava proprio un lupetto affamato. Lasciandolo quindi alla sua colazione, l’uomo andò a farsi un bagno e a cambiarsi gli abiti.

 

Il resto della giornata passò molto tranquillamente, intervallato principalmente da cambi di bende e dalla preparazione di quantità astronomiche di cibo per lo stomaco senza fondo di Lance.

Era ormai quasi sera quando qualcuno bussò alla porta della casa. Shiro prima di andare ad aprire diede un’occhiata al mannaro, che si era nuovamente appisolato sul divano. Lo prese come un buon segno e proseguì. Ad aver suonato era ragazzo presumibilmente della stessa età di Lance con occhi scuri, una zazzera di capelli neri tutti scompigliati e un’espressione da assassino. La cicatrice fresca che gli solcava la guancia destra non lo aiutava poi ad avere un aspetto più amichevole.

«Uhm…salve?» iniziò Shiro, vedendo che l’altro non si degnava di parlare.

Il tizio lo squadrò da capo a piedi e annusò letteralmente l’aria prima di parlare con tono rude. «È passato qui?»

«Cosa?» chiese la guardia forestale, non capendo assolutamente il senso della domanda dell’altro. Il tizio però non fece in tempo a chiarirsi che dall’interno si sentirono dei passi strascicati e un «Keith!!» esclamato da Lance attraversò l’aria come un proiettile.

 Fu questione di un secondo e gli occhi dello sconosciuto si illuminarono di un rosso intenso mentre il suo corpo mutava alla velocità della luce in quello di un grosso lupo nero, scaraventandosi su Shiro e atterrandolo, le zanne acuminate a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola.

«Fermo! Non ucciderlo!!» gridò Lance cadendo in terra e sbattendo sulla gamba ferita nel tentativo di raggiungerli. Il conseguente guaito di dolore che emise bastò a far sì che il lupo distogliesse la sua attenzione da Shiro, abbandonando la sua preda per correre dall’altro mentre tornava in forma umana.

«Lance, Lance! Sei ferito? Come ti senti? Chi ti ha fatto questo? È stato lui? Giuro che lo ammazzo!» le parole uscirono velocemente di bocca allo sconosciuto. Si sedette in terra, prendendo il ferito tra le braccia e stringendolo a sé. Affondò il naso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando l’odore di Lance, quindi strusciò il capo contro il suo in un gesto di affetto, prima di voltargli delicatamente il volto per poterlo baciare.

«Haspatch, Keith, calmati» gli sussurrò Lance quando le loro labbra si furono separate «Non è stato lui a farmi del male. Shiro è una guardia forestale e mi ha salvato la vita, portandomi in casa dopo avermi trovato ferito. Dobbiamo ringrazialo, non aggredirlo».

Keith a quel punto si voltò verso Shiro e lo ringraziò, anche se la sua espressione continuava a tradire una certa dose di dubbio. La sua attenzione tornò quindi di nuovo su Lance, che pareva essere più che contento di trovarsi tra le braccia dell’altro.

Shiro tossicchiò un po’, alzandosi da terra e cercando di intromettersi, anche se nolente, in quel grazioso quadretto. «Ragazzi, magari stare lì per terra non è la cosa più comoda. Se potessimo spostarci nel salotto … così anche Lance potrebbe tornare a stendere la gamba» propose.

Quelli acconsentirono e una volta che furono sistemati in modo più comodo, Lance si sincerò che la nuova cicatrice  sulla guancia di Keith non fosse nulla di grave, prima di prendere la parola. «Allora, vediamo di fare le cose per bene: Keith, come ti ho detto prima, questo è Shiro. Shiro, questo è Keith, membro del branco a cui appartengo e mio compagno, nello specifico mio alfa. Può sembrare burbero ma ti giuro che ha un cuore d’oro».

«Piacere» disse Shiro, stringendo la mano al lupo, che continuava a sembrare poco entusiasta della situazione.

«Scusa per prima, ma quando ho visto Lance ferito non ho capito più nulla. Volevo solo proteggerlo» spiegò il ragazzo, continuando a stringere l’altro tra le braccia, accarezzandolo e posandogli piccoli baci sulla testa. Shiro pensò che erano davvero molto teneri assieme. «Ad ogni modo» continuò Keith «mi rendo conto che Lance deve averti spiegato già diverse cose, altrimenti dubito che saresti così tranquillo adesso».

«Sì» confermò Shiro «Lance mi ha fatto un riassunto. Ovviamente il tuo arrivo mi suscita nuove domande, ma immagino che non possiate svelare tutto a uno come me».

«Già, non possiamo spifferare tutto al primo che passa … » rimarcò l’alfa, guardando storto Lance.

«Ehi! Scusami tanto!» sbottò offeso l’altro lupo, anche se non fece nulla per divincolarsi dall’abbraccio del compagno «Cosa avrei dovuto dirgli? Mi ha portato in casa da lupo e la mattina dopo mi ha trovato umano. Avrei forse dovuto raccontare che mi ero introdotto da una finestra?»

Keith parve riconoscere le ragioni di Lance e lo baciò su una guancia, mormorando una frase di assenso. Si rivolse quindi a Shiro «Dato che sai di noi e che ti sei preso cura di Lance, chiederò al nostro capo di considerarti come un affiliato del branco. L’unico obbligo da parte tua è di renderti disponibile in caso di necessità e di non tradirci. Che ne pensi?»

Shiro si prese qualche secondo per riflettere prima di parlare. «Sarò sincero: non mi dispiacerebbe diventare vostro alleato, ma ho anche paura che sia qualcosa di troppo pericoloso per me, che sono un semplice umano. Conosco pochissimo le vostre dinamiche e avrei bisogno di più informazioni prima di poter acconsentire a una cosa simile».

«Allora magari dovresti prima parlare con Allura» intervenne Lance «Sono sicuro che sarà in grado di aiutarti nella tua decisione». Keith annuì, concordando che avrebbero parlato al capo della questione e organizzato per la guardia forestale un incontro faccia a faccia con la donna.

«E ora passiamo alla questione forse più importante: cosa è successo l’altra sera? Abbiamo vinto?» domandò speranzoso il ferito, rivolgendosi al compagno.

Il mannaro si accigliò «Sì e no. Siamo riusciti a bloccare l’attacco di Lotor, costringendolo alla ritirata. Purtroppo nello scontro diversi di noi si sono feriti, ma alcuni degli altri sono morti. Uno l’ho ucciso io.» ammise con fierezza «Quindi nulla, Lotor se ne è andato con la coda tra le gambe, ovviamente promettendo vendetta ad Allura. In conclusione, abbiamo vinto la battaglia ma non la guerra. Cosa è successo a te invece? Lo sai che tornare indietro e non trovarti nel covo mi ha quasi causato un attacco di cuore?»

Lance si strusciò amorevolmente contro Keith, forse cercando di rabbonirlo in previsione del suo racconto. «Sono rimasto tranquillo al covo ad attendere il vostro rientro finché quelle due bastarde di Ezor e Zethrid non hanno letteralmente divelto la porta per venirmi a prendere …» iniziò a raccontare.

In pratica, Lotor aveva mandato le due mannare da Lance appositamente, con l’intenzione di fare torto a tutto il branco. Le lupe erano talmente infervorate dalla caccia che il povero Lance aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di trasformarsi prima di dover fuggire a gambe levate. L’inseguimento era durato a lungo portando il lupo fino al confine del territorio del branco. Era qui che, ormai esausto per la corsa, Lance aveva rallentato e le due lo avevano raggiunto. Zethrid era stata la prima a scagliarsi su di lui, placcandolo in terra e graffiandolo con gli artigli, ma a infliggergli la ferita che lo aveva quasi ucciso era stata Ezor.

Keith rabbrividì, abbracciando ancora di più il compagno e stringendolo contro il suo petto. «Quelle puttane, quelle luride infami! Le ucciderò con le mie mani!» ringhiò, spaventando Shiro. L’espressione sul viso del mannaro era di pura rabbia e l’uomo pensò che le sue parole non fossero solo vane promesse. Lance invece non batté ciglio, evidentemente soddisfatto del destino che aspettava le due lupe.

«Però non capisco … perché Lotor avrebbe dovuto mandare qualcuno a uccidere un lupo lasciato indietro?» chiese Shiro. C’erano delle cose che ancora gli sfuggivano e faceva fatica a comprendere come mai un membro del branco evidentemente ammalato o troppo debole per lottare potesse essere considerato un obiettivo valido da colpire.

I mannari rimasero per qualche secondo in silenzio, quindi Keith guardò il compagno negli occhi. Lance ricambiò lo sguardo e scosse la testa in segno di diniego, come rispondendo a una conversazione silenziosa. «Perché Lance è l’unico omega del nostro branco» fu Keith a parlare «e aspetta dei cuccioli».

«Cosa??!» esclamò Shiro, sicuro di non aver capito bene.

«Sono incinto» gli chiarì Lance, accarezzando la testa di Keith mentre questo gli baciava una guancia, una mano posata sulla pancia dell’altro.

La guardia forestale lo fissò, cercando conferma a quello che gli era stato detto. Il ventre di Lance gli pareva però piatto come una tavola. I suoi dubbi non fecero che aumentare di più.

«Ricordi quando prima Lance ti ha detto che sono il suo alfa, mentre poco fa abbiamo specificato che lui è un omega?» intervenne a quel punto Keith, intuendo la confusione di Shiro «Devi sapere che nel mondo dei lupi mannari esistono tre generi secondari distinti che sono per l’appunto alfa, omega e poi beta. Ogni mannaro può essere uomo o donna e poi può avere anche uno di questi altri generi.»

«E il fatto di avere questi sottogeneri permetterebbe a Lance di avere dei bambini?»

«Dei cuccioli, sì» confermò l’altro «Mentre gli alfa sono generalmente gli elementi “guidanti” di un gruppo, dei “protettori”, gli omega sono individui leggermente più deboli ma con il grande dono di poter espandere i nostri branchi» l’ultima frase gli uscì piena di affetto. «Gli omega sono il più raro tra i tre generi secondari e per questo vengono tenuti in grande considerazione. Si dice che i branchi che ne hanno almeno uno tra le loro file siano prediletti dalla dea e che il loro futuro sarà radioso, specialmente se questi omega sono anche dei guerrieri» si interruppe per poter baciare nuovamente il compagno, come a sottolineare che loro godevano già dei pieni favori della divinità. Lance evidentemente doveva essere anche un valido combattente.

«Questi sono i nostri primi» specificò l’omega, tutto fiero «Ovviamente aspetto da troppo poco per sapere esattamente quanti siano, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non si tratti di uno solo»

«Uno, due o di più non mi importa. Riceveranno tutti il mio amore incondizionato» disse Keith, tornando a baciare il collo di Lance. Shiro non sapeva se prendere quelle pubbliche manifestazioni d’affetto come una specie di demarcazione del territorio oppure se fosse semplicemente il bisogno di Keith di coccolare il compagno perduto e ritrovato.

Con un po’ di timidezza, l’uomo provò a cambiare discorso «Sui beta invece cosa dovrei sapere?»

Stavolta gli rispose Lance, intento a mettere un po’ di distanza tra lui e l’alfa, che stava diventando troppo mieloso. «I beta sono i più comuni, ma non per questo meno apprezzati. Anatomicamente parlando sono identici a voi umani, però possiedono una naturale capacità di mediare che è in grado di rendere un gruppo forte e stabile. Un branco non sarebbe nulla senza dei validi beta in grado di supportare i loro compagni e aiutare il capo».

«Ora dovresti sapere un po’ tutto» concluse velocemente Keith, gli occhi fissi verso la finestra. Fuori stava calando il buio e il lupo sembrava in tensione. «È meglio che io riporti Lance al covo adesso. Non so cosa abbia in mente Lotor e non voglio che ci sorprenda da soli mentre torniamo indietro».

L’alfa aiutò il compagno ad alzarsi dal divano. Lance barcollò e dovette appoggiarsi a lui, levando il peso dalla gamba ferita.

Shiro scattò a sua volta in piedi, raggiungendo il ragazzo per dargli anche lui del sostegno. «Non può farcela. Riesce a malapena a camminare. Lasciate che vi accompagni».

«Non esiste!» ringhiò Keith «Ti abbiamo promesso un incontro con Allura, ma non ti lasceremo avvicinare alla nostra tana»

L’uomo fece un passo indietro alzando le mani, spaventato. Non poteva immaginare una reazione del genere, ma doveva aspettarsi che un lupo impedisse a uno sconosciuto di avvicinarsi alla sua casa.

In tutta risposta l’omega tirò uno scappellotto a Keith, che accusò il colpo con un guaito. «Ma che fai? Shiro non è un pericolo! E per questo accetteremo il suo passaggio, se prevede un’auto. Sei un folle se pensi che io possa attraversare tutta la riserva saltellando su una gamba sola»

«Ti avrei portato in braccio Haspatch!» cercò di giustificarsi quello, ma Lance non volle sentire ragioni. Shiro lo ringraziò per il permesso accordatogli e li condusse alla rimessa della casa, da dove tirò fuori un piccolo fuoristrada. Partirono non appena furono tutti sistemati, Lance piacevolmente disteso sul comodo sedile posteriore. Shiro guidò attraverso i sentieri stretti e dissestati, seguendo le indicazioni di Keith fino a che non giunsero a destinazione. Una destinazione che la guardia forestale conosceva molto bene.

«Villa Altea?»

L’imponente casa, ex proprietà del dottor Alfor, era una villa di tre piani che si poggiava alla parete rocciosa retrostante, fondendosi delicatamente con questa ed espandendosi verso l’interno nella nuda roccia. Shiro sapeva che quando Alfor era morto una decina di anni prima, la casa era passata in eredità alla sua unica figlia. Non conosceva la donna, ma non gli ci volle molto per capire che evidentemente il capobranco Allura era proprio la figlia del dottore.

 «Sì. È di proprietà di Allura. La sua è una famiglia di mannari purosangue» confermò Lance.

La macchina si fermò davanti le grosse scale che portavano all’ingresso, dove un ragazzo alto e grosso stava cercando di riparare la porta sfondata. Non appena Keith scese dall’auto, il giovane lasciò gli attrezzi per correre da lui.

«Keith! Come mai sei in auto? Novità?» domandò, ma la sua voce si trasformò in un grido di pura gioia quando vide Lance scendere dal sedile posteriore. Il ragazzone raggiunse l’altro e lo abbracciò forte, facendo lamentare l’omega per il dolore.

«Lui è Hunk» spiegò Keith a Shiro mentre gli altri due si scambiavano informazioni in modo concitato «È un beta ed è anche il migliore amico di Lance»

«Ciao!» lo salutò Hunk, staccandosi finalmente dal povero omega «Tu sei Shiro, giusto? Lance mi ha appena raccontato che lo hai salvato. Grazie!» La guardia forestale si ritrovò a sua volta schiacciata in un abbraccio senza aver ricevuto preavviso. Il gesto lo fece però sorridere. Hunk sembrava un tipo molto affettuoso ed era evidente che tenesse a Lance. Gli faceva piacere che il suo salvataggio gli avesse riportato il sorriso.

Attirati dalla confusione all’esterno, dalla casa uscirono una giovane donna e tre uomini. La ragazza, dalla pelle scura e i capelli chiari, somigliava tantissimo al defunto dottor Alfor, quindi doveva essere di certo Allura. Shiro non aveva invece idea di chi fossero gli altri due dietro di lei.

Allura lo raggiunse e si presentò cortesemente, chiedendo spiegazioni a Keith e Lance, che le riassunsero brevemente la situazione. Nel contempo gli uomini si presentarono come Coran e Matt, membri del branco e Ulaz, proveniente da un gruppo alleato.

«Ci sono cose di cui dovremo discutere, ora che siete qui» disse la donna a Keith e Lance «Ulaz non ci porta buone notizie: Lotor pare aver fatto pace con sua madre, sicuramente vuole tornare ad allearsi con loro. Bisogna pensare a un piano d’azione prima che ci attacchino puntando sulla forza numerica dei Galra. I Marmora sono sempre dalla nostra parte, ma come sapete hanno perso diversi elementi ultimamente» poi, fissando Shiro, cambiò argomento «Di tutto questo parleremo in ogni caso più tardi. Ora vorrei invece ringraziarti per averci riportato Lance, Shiro. Penso che ti sia accorto che te ne siamo tutti molto grati. Perdere un compagno del branco è sempre un gran dolore, ma ritrovarlo è una gioia immensa»

Shiro balbettò qualcosa come un “prego”, sentendosi un po’ a disagio di fronte alla donna, che trasudava un’aura di comando non indifferente. Pur essendo un semplice umano, riusciva quasi a percepire attorno a lei come un alone di potere. Non sapeva se trovare la cosa affascinante o inquietante.

«Come ringraziamento per ciò che hai fatto, vorrei invitarti a cenare con noi stasera, così avremo modo di conoscerti meglio e io potrò decidere se renderti un affiliato del branco, se la cosa può farti piacere» continuò lei.

«Keith e Lance mi avevano già parlato di questa possibilità e devo dire di essere interessato, anche se prima avrei bisogno di fare altre domande e conoscere un po’ meglio le cose»

«Non sarà un problema. Ormai sei entrato in contatto con il nostro mondo, quindi nasconderti informazioni non ha senso. Ora, se ti va di venire con noi, mangeremo tra poco. Ci aspetta un pasto sostanzioso, siamo stati tutti molto impegnati nelle ricerche di Lance oggi. Anzi, ora che ci faccio caso, non è ancora tornata …» Allura si interruppe senza finire la frase, ricontando mentalmente le persone attorno a lei.

In quel momento si sentirono dei rumori provenire dalla macchia di cespugli più vicina, dalla quale uscì un lupo dal pelo chiaro, leggermente affannato.

«Pidge!» gridò Hunk, mentre l’animale cambiava forma per mutare in una ragazza «Dove ti eri cacciata? Lance è tornato!»

Pidge non fece neanche caso a Shiro, passandogli praticamente sotto il naso per andare ad abbracciare Lance, riempiendolo anche lei di domande. Questo non fermò certo l’uomo dallo squadrarla da capo a piedi, contemplandone i capelli chiari, gli occhiali vistosi sul naso e l’abbigliamento comodo ma curato.

«Conosco quello sguardo. Scommetto che ci metterai meno di un mese a chiamarla “haspatch”» la voce di Keith gli arrivò così da vicino da farlo quasi saltare.

«Come prego?» gli domandò confuso, tornando quasi subito a fissare la ragazza.

«”Haspatch”, “metà del mio cuore”» spiegò l’altro.

 «Non capisco cosa tu stia dicendo» fece Shiro, stavolta guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Che senso aveva quel discorso?

«Aaah, lascia stare» sospirò il lupo, lasciandolo lì dov’era per seguire gli altri, che stavano rientrando.

«Ehi, aspettami!» Shiro gli corse dietro. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo d’ora in avanti, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, si preannunciava divertente.


End file.
